Say my name
by zon-chan
Summary: Soulmate au


"Yuri! Hurry up! The plane isn't going to wait for you!"  
Minako said dragging my suitcase down the stairs. Minako is my agent, I'm currently a rising star in music and for some reason Minako wants me and Viktor to do a duet album in English.

If you don't know who Viktor is he is one of the biggest legends in the music industry. He started singing when is was only 17 years old. I started when I was 20 and right now I'm 24. Considering how long I've been a singer it's surprising that Viktor even agreed to do this.

"See Yuri getting on the plane wasn't so hard!" Minako said with a smile as her got comfortable in her seat. "I don't know why you were so worked up all about."

"Well why do we even have to go to Russia if we are making the album in Japan?" I asked Minako, to me this trip seems like a waste of space.

"Because we are going to announce the album in Russia and you and Viktor will be doing your very first duet together!" Minako explained excitedly. I sighed this was going to be a long flight.

 **-Time skip in Russia-**

"C'mon Yuri, look more alive! You finally get to meet that big hot hunk Viktor!" She said, I blushed.  
"Minako! Don't say something like that!" I said my hands covering my face.

"Why? Don't you find me a big hot hunk?" A sooth thick Russian accent asked in English. I immediately jump out of my skin and slowly turned my head around and saw Viktor standing two feet away from me. I shivered.

"Viktor!" Minako said with a smile. "I'm glad your here! Where's your agent?" She questioned.  
"Ah, he said to meet him later at the studio. In the meantime I have to get you guys checked in to your hotels." Viktor said, I hadn't realized it until now but Viktor had a leash in his hand. _Did he bring his dog with him?_

"I see, then take us to the hotel!" Minako said excitedly.  
"Oh course! Makkachin let's go!" Viktor said lightly tugging on the leash. The big brown poodle came running up to Viktor wagging his tail with his tongue out.  
"Makkachin this is Yuri and Minako!" Viktor said to the poodle. Makkachin looked up at us and barked happily jumping on me. I stumbled a bit and patted Makkachin on the head.

"He likes you!" Viktor said excitedly.  
"Yuri used to have a poodle too." Minako said smiling.  
"Uses to?" Viktor questioned.  
"He, uh- died last year." I said ruffling Makkachin's ears.

"I'm sorry." Viktor said, I shooked my head.  
"Don't worry about it."

 **-Time skip at the studio-**

"Viktor! Welcome back!" Yakov greeted when we entered the studio. "Yakov! I brought Yuri and his agent!" Viktor said pulling me along.

"Ah, yes. Minako was it?" Yakov asked, Minako nodded.

"So, when are we going to practice?" Viktor asked excitedly. Yakov rolled his eyes, "First I have to give you the songs." He said getting out a folder.

"Here this will be the song that you two will sing at the first tutor stop, which will be here in a week." Yakov said handing Viktor and I papers with lyrics on them.

After Viktor and I got a run through with the first song Viktor looked up, "Is this album about love?" He asked. I felt myself blushed.  
"Sorta I guess you can call it that, but remember since the album is a duet that means their won't be as many songs as a normal album. Oh I forgot to mention, Yurio wants to sing some songs with you two also. So give him a replie when you two decide what to do." Yakov said walking out of the room,  
"Minako and I have some stuff to talk about regarding the tour so read through the rest of the songs."

"So Yuri!" Viktor began I looked up from the papers, "What made you accept the offer?" He asked.  
"Well Minako thought it would be a good idea so I just went with it." I told him, not wanting to go through further details.

The truth is I just wanted to meet my soulmate, on my wrist written in Russian was Viktor's name. Виктор Никифоров. I remember the day I found out what the words ment. I was happy until I realized who Viktor was, so I decided to take up on singing so Viktor wouldn't think I was just some crazy fan who tattooed his name on my wrist.

"Well I accepted it because I always wanted to meet you." Viktor said, " Your performances are very intriguing to watch. And you have such a passive voice." Viktor continued. I blushed,  
"Well thank you then." I said looking back at the papers.

"So, what do you want to do about Yurio?" Viktor asked me.  
"I don't really mind if you want him to sing with us." I told him, I really didn't I just wanted to meet Viktor I'm satisfied with that.

"Then I'll have him sing two songs with us. Sound good?" Viktor asked, I nodded, "After all we can't have Yuri here be jealous of Yurio." Viktor said in a flirty tone. I blushed,  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mmm~ Nothing important!" Viktor said smiling.

 **~Next day~**

"Yuri! What do you think of mashing Yurio's song's with two of ours?" Viktor asked me biting his pencil.  
"Ok, what which songs?" I asked him writing the costume sizes on a form for the performances. Viktor was going to be dressed as a prince styled character while I was going to wear a costume that suggests both female and male since it fits the songs I'll be singing.

"Um, the third song and sixth sing." Viktor said nodding.  
"Ok."

Right then the door opened with a loud bang and Yurio walked in with a sour face. "Oi Viktor! Why are you doing a duet album with this pig!" He shouted at Viktor. _I'm not sure if I should be offended by that._

Viktor just smiled at Yurio, "I didn't think you would be coming here so soon!" Viktor replied. "Yuri this is Yurio, Yurio this is Yuri." Viktor introduced us. Yurio glared at me and I could tell I was sweating through my shirt.

"Listen pig! Don't flatter yourself just because Viktor agreed to do a album with you." Yurio yelled at me.  
"You don't have to yell at me I'm right in front of you. And it wasn't me who offered it was Viktor." I told Yurio.

Yurio glared at Viktor, "Is this true?" He asked him. Viktor nodded and smiled. Yurio rolled his eyes. "Well whatever then. What did you guys decide to do with the album?" Yurio asked sitting down on the couch.

"You will be singing two of your songs, with two of our new ones! It's like a mash up!" Viktor said grinning.

"Ok, so I have to find two songs of mine that fit in with your songs?" Yurio asked, Viktor nodded.

 **~Five hours later~**

"Ok so is everything all set up for tomorrow?" Yakov asked stepping into the room. We all nodded, "Ok then your free to do whatever just be here tomorrow at 9:30 A.M." Yakov said dismissing us.

"Hey yuri! Where are you wondering off to?" Viktor asked swinging his arm around me. I blushed, "I'm going back to the hotel. I have a headache so I'm going lay down." I told him.

Viktor pouted, "Aww, know what helps a headache? ALCOHOL!" Viktor said smiling.  
"Ah, I'm good. When I get drunk I do weird things." I said trying to get out of Viktor's grip.

Viktor's grinned, "Even more of a reason to get you drunk!" He said, I shooked my head,  
"The last time I drank I pole danced and stripped." I said.

"I have to get you drunk."

 **~Next day~**

I groaned opening my eyes, _what happened last night?_ I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't in my hotel room Heart racing I tried to get out of the bed, however arms wrapped around me brought me to their chest.

"Where do you think your going? Yuri~" Viktor's voice purred in my ear. I shivered and moved my head to look at him, Viktor had his eyes closed and was smiling.  
"Wh-what happened last night?" I asked panicking.

"Well first you started hanging all over me and when Yurio got jealous you started talking about how you and I are soulmates." Viktor said touching his name on my wrist. I frozed, oh gosh what's going to happen now? Are we still doing the album? Wait- why am I thinking about that? My soulmate now knows that well, we are soulmates! What's Viktor going to do?

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." Viktor said show me his wrist, 勝生 勇利. _Oh gosh my name is on his wrist! What do I do?_ "I was waiting for you tell tell me, seems I had to get you drunk for that."Viktor said snuggling up next to me, his arms tightened around me.

"Um, did we do anything?" I asked trying to get out of his grip.  
"Mmm, I don't know maybe?" Viktor said placing his head in the crook of my neck and breathed. I squealed and got out of his grip. Before I could get out of bed Viktor jumped on me and started kissing me neck. I shivered, Viktor then bit my neck and started sucking on it.

"Mnh." I groaned. Viktor laughed and pulled away.  
"Sorry pigglet but we can't do anything seeing as it's 8:15 and we have a concert to get ready for." Viktor said. I blushed and nodded. Viktor got off me and went to the closet.

After we got ready, (mind you I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday), Viktor pushed me up against a wall. "But you know after the concert we have two days before we have to go to Japan." Viktor said licking the shell of my ear. "So wait for me after the concert." Viktor said releasing me.

 **~At the concert~**

"You guys get your asses on stage!" A very angry Yurio yelled at us. Viktor laughed and tugged me along.  
"Ready?" Viktor asked before we stepped onto the stage. I nodded my head grinning.

/mzPLneG290k  
 ** _(Watch this video)_**

After we finished performing the crowd went wild with cheers and a lot of people were yelling, _"Vitkuuri!"_

I turned to Viktor with a confused expression, "What's Vitkuuri?" Viktor shrugged his shoulders, taking the microphone to his mouth he asked the crowd, "Hey guys! What's vitkuuri?" The crowd started screaming in happiness.

 _"It's your ship name!"_ Someone yelled out. I blushed while Viktor laughed.

Then Yurio came onto the stage ready to perform and the crowd started cheering his name.

/U25Rz2SDpig  
 ** _(Watch this video)_**

 **~After concert~**

"Yuri will be staying with me until we leave for Japan!" Viktor called out lacing his fingers with mine and started pulling me towards the exit before anyone could protest. I highly doubt that anyone would anyways.

Unlocked his door to Viktor's apartment, Viktor closed the door and pinned me to the wall sucking on my face.

We didn't come out of his apartment for the next two days.


End file.
